Kitsarasu
Kitsarasu was the first doll ever created by Jin using Summoning Doll Magic. And the strongest one she has to date. When Kitsarasu was first created, too much Magic was being poured in causing the doll to begin to shatter and although it was eventually under control. Kitsarasu's face remained cracked from the forehead reaching down to the eyes.The regenerative abilities for unknown reasons were unable to fix these cracks and thus they remained permanent. Which is why she wears the fox mask. Appearance Personality History Kitsarasu was Jin's first Doll She ever made and the strongest one. Magic and Abilities Kitsarasu herself does not hold any type of magic besides the weapons given to her by Jin. Each Weapon is powered by Lacrimas that absorb the Ethernano in the air or by absorbing magical attacks of the same element. Katana:Taiyōkō-sen '''(太陽光線) This is Kitsarasu's Katana that has three Fire Lacrimas inside the hilt of the sword. Enabling the sword to take on fire properties and even launching fire projectiles and many other uses. The unique thing about this sword is that much like a gun, the hilt can be ejected like a bullet cartridge and allow Kitsarasu to change the hilt to another one with different elemental lacrimas. Kitsarasu always has three different hilts on her person at all times. One with three Fire Lacrimas, another with three Wind Lacrimas and the other with two Fire and one Wind Lacrima. Each hilt that has the three of the same Lacrimas can absorb the same element to either power-up the sword or to launch an attack right back at her opponent. The hilt themselves could also use the lacrimas to create a sword or whip without the need to connect it with her blade, creating either a sword or whip made completely out of flames or wind. The Sheath of Taiyōkō-sen is also quite special as it is infused with Nullification Magic. allowing Kitsurasu to use the sheath as a formidable weapon as well. * '''Hien: While fighting close range Kitsarasu is able to change the katanas trajectory instantly to slip through blocks or prevent her opponents from running.This works by eitheir using the wind or fire emitting from the katana as a thruster that allows the swing to change direction instantly.She can have it change to any direction she wishes and in a continues manner. * Roaring Fox: After increasing the output of flames on her Katana she then spins twice with her katana outward causing a trail of fire to follow the katana's path, then swings down or up in the direction she wants the attack to go. The swing releases a giant fox head made of fire with a stream of fire following it.Burning everything in its path. * 'Flame Rondo: '''This is a point blank attacks that first starts of by Kitsarasu flipping forward landing a hit on her opponent with her foot then followed by a slice from her katana, then a hit with her katana's sheath. During this combo a trail of fire will follow the katana's trajectory thus creating a flamed circle after the hit with the sheath. after the sheath hit, she jumps back slightly then swings her katana upward, hitting the now formed flame wheel causing it to charge forward toward her target engulfing them in a strong flame. * '''Flaming Sword Rain: '''This is a point blank attack. It starts out by having Kitsarasu point the tip of her katana towards her opponent and then thrusting multiple times in different directions at an increadible speed. This does not pierce the target, but instead causes incredible blunt force damage capable of shattering large rocks easily while also leaving burn marks. '''Crow Wings '(カラスの翼) These black wings are infused with small amounts of Wind Magic that absorb the Ethernano in the surrounding area to replenish their magic. These wings are capable of making the user fly and create small gusts of wind for multiple purposes. The wings allow the user to fly for at least an hour and only take 15 minutes for them to be replenished. There wings can make the user fly at high speeds, but the time available to use them will also be shorter.